1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording type electronic apparatus, and more particularly to electronic desk calculators, adders, and cash registers having a printer (referred to as "electronic desk calculators etc." hereafter) wherein means are provided to print out year, month, day, minute, and second for that time automatically when the power is turned on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional recording type electronic desk calculators etc., a method of reading day, time, etc. separately from a calendar and a clock and entering these data manually from a keyboard to have them printed out has been employed in order to print out the day, time, etc. In the electronic desk calculators etc. employing this system, in addition to the complexity in manual input, a long time is needed before printing and, moreover, there may occur frequent errors in the reading and in the manual input after reading.